<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King's Gambit by What_a_surprise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162638">The King's Gambit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a_surprise/pseuds/What_a_surprise'>What_a_surprise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Ballroom Dancing, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, I'm writing about block men now, Insults, M/M, Namedropping BadBoyHalo, One Shot, Romantically charged insults, cliche tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a_surprise/pseuds/What_a_surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weapons and bullets never came close to hurting George. A dance with the enemy came far, far closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King's Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gun sitting in the waistband of George's suit felt unnaturally heavy as he pressed himself closer to the walls of the ballroom, hoping to go unnoticed by the socialites milling all about the space. Bad was nowhere to seen and it was starting to worry him. They needed to hurry up, after all, the crown jewel they came for wasn't going to steal itself.</p><p>                 Just as he was about to exit the ballroom into the wide corridor. His eyes spotted a tall figure sprinting down the carpeted hallway, blocking his escape. George cursed under his breath. Not wanting to give away his position, he slinks back into the crowd, hoping the evening dresses and suits were enough to conceal him.</p><p>               The timing couldn't be worse as the orchestra situated on the high stage starts to play a lilting melody. The guests takes their partners and endulgedly dance to the music. George fumbles, caught in the middle of an event he wanted no parts in.</p><p>               The same figure George was hiding from sauntered into his view, offering an outstretched hand, a smirk adorning his face. A smirk George so desperately wanted to punch.</p><p>                   "Dream." He said in an even tone, the frown on his face was more than enough to tell the other how much he hated this encounter. Dream did nothing but smile even wider.</p><p>                   "May I have this dance?" Dream taunt, still holding his palm upward. George seeth. </p><p>                   "What are you playing at, you sick bastard," He took a step back, his hand unconsciously fleet to the weapon strapped on his body. The elegant music became background chords to his calculating thoughts. </p><p>                   "I just want a dance, nothing more," The green clad man raises his arms as if swearing the truth. George scoffed at the absurdity of it all. "I know what you're here for-" </p><p>                   "Come on now, people are staring," Dream was right, they were drawing attention to themselves. Attention was dangerous in a mission like this. Even if it was only fleeting glances of interest in their general direction. George stomps down his pride and force a smile onto his face, he gritted out.</p><p>                   "Fine, you may have this dance," Dream grasps George's right hand and guide his left to his waist. They move stiffly to the beat, gliding all over the marble floor. </p><p>                   "I know what you're here for and I won't let you have it, you bastard," George couldn't help but throw out the insult, pairing the venomous words with a hard stomp on Dream's foot. The other wince and hobble around a bit before straightening himself and guide George into a spin.</p><p>                  "Have it your way then," Dream's words were no less poisonous than George's were, he thrust out a leg to quickly kick the other's shin. As they switch into a quick two steps, muttering petty slights at each other, it almost felt a separate dance in itself. A game. And the worse part was George started to find himself enjoying the heat of the exchange, the vicious remarks in the middle of a dip, the spiteful snarks as they twist and turn to the music. He had started to enjoy it all, he realized as the orchestra slows and the music fades away.</p><p>                    Dream bow, ever the charmer, his suit jacket lifts and the barrel of a gun peaks out. </p><p>                    This was a dangerous game indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just me trying my hands at a spy AU and tropes galore. Hope you guys enjoyed reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>